Lágrimas y mascaradas
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Mis razones de por qué Remus y Tonks son pareja. 100% Sirem (slash).


**Summary:** Mis razones de por qué Remus y Tonks son pareja. 100% Sirem (slash).

**Disclaimer:** Todo esto es de una rubia que se tomó demasiados martinis al escribir esta pareja, porque otra razón lógica no hay.

**Advertencias:** Cero tolerancia a la pareja TonksXRemus, porque soy 100% de la pareja SiriusxRemus^^.

**Nota de Autora:** Bien, esto salió de…no-sé-dónde. Creo que quería tanto creer en la moralidad de nuestro lobito que esto acudió a mi cabeza. Lo publico ahora porque me he enterado que Remus iba a ser gay…(y que algo tenia que ver con Sirius). Mi fuente dice que la mismísima JK lo dijo…asique….^^

**Lágrimas y mascaradas**

Tonks estaba mirando por la ventana, tocando el leve bulto de su vientre; esperando que su reciente "esposo" llegara a casa.

Las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro, al pensar en el pésimo pasado y en el lúgubre futuro.

_**Flash Back**_

La joven Auror se conocía la rutina del ex-profesor de memoria. Vagar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, alimentar a algún perro callejero y entrar siempre a _ese_ bar, un bar _muggle_, donde nunca bebía más de una copa.

Al menos hasta esa noche. Tonks lo había perdido en algún momento y luego de mucho buscarlo, lo había encontrado en el bar, su mesita individual alejada del resto llena de botellas de vodka, wisky y ron _muggle_ vacías.

Nadie se le acercaba, probablemente las cicatrices espantaban a los no-magos. Ella se acerco lentamente, consciente de que Remus era amable con su persona por mera cortesía, y no estando segura de cómo la trataría estando ebrio.

Pero el castaño ni noto su presencia, solo murmuraba "_Sirius" "Sirius" y "te extraño",_ además de sollozar unos leves "_¿por qué tú, Sirius?"_ y otros _"te extraño tanto, Paddy…"_. Esos suspiros rompían el alma, y la pelirrosada quiso arreglarlo.

Se transformó (cuidando que nadie la viera) en como recordaba que era su primo, con los ojos grises y el cabello negro azabache. Cuando imito la voz del Black, Remus abrió grande sus ojos y lo (_la_) miró maravillado…y enamorado.

Acaricio lo que él creía que era el rostro de su amigo y amante, y lo hizo con tanto mimo que Tonks tembló y casi pierde el control de su magia.

-Paddy…-susurró el licántropo, y lo (_la_) besó.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lo que pasó después solo la Auror lo sabe.

Pero mes y medio luego, Remus se vio forzado (por su moral y su remordimiento; su futuro hijo y la promesa de seguir adelante que Sirius arrancó de sus labios) a casarse con una chica (una niña, según el animago)que apenas y conocía.

Y Tonks se obligó a si misma a vivir una mentira con una sonrisa, pues quería volver a ver a Remus sonreír.

Y aunque Remus hubiera aceptado su palabra sin reproches ni objeciones; ella pudo ver la decepción, el asco y el odio a sí mismo que se tenía, por haber "traicionado" al que amaba, aunque este ya no estuviera. Y vio en esos ojos dorados también que no la amaba, y que no la querría nunca como quiso (y ama) a Sirius. Pero en cierto modo, le consolaba el hecho de que por sus venas corría la misma sangre _Black_, y que ella _**sí**_ podría darle el hijo que su primo nunca pudo.

Aunque eso no la libraba de derramar más y más lágrimas esperando el momento en que él volviera luego de estar fuera horas y horas, para no verla a ella.

-Hija mía, ¿qué te sucede?-pregunta Andrómeda, ya preocupada al encontrarse con esa imagen de su niña varios días seguidos. -¿Lloras por tu esposo?-dice ahora con aspereza.

-Sí y no, mamá.-responde ella sin dejar de mirar por el cristal.-Lloro también por mi propia estupidez y mis ilusiones de niñita enamorada.

-Si él te ilusiono no tienes la culpa, Nymphy.-rectifica su madre con dulzura. Tonks suelta una risita ácida.

-Él jamás me ilusionó, mamá. Me le declaré en la enfermería, luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, y créeme; todos allí escucharon como me rechazó. Fue la única vez que fue casi rudo conmigo.

-Nunca se debe ser rudo con una dama enamorada.-su madre, una dama de alcurnia aunque haya renunciado a su trono, repite algo que aprendió de joven.

-Le venía insistiendo más de un año, mamá. Y creo que luego de la muerte del que fue como su padre no fue el mejor momento para insistirle. Se hartó, era lógico. No quiso volver a verme para otro asunto que no fuera la Orden.

-¿Y cómo terminaron juntos?-pregunta consternada la Sra. Tonks, que cree fervientemente en el amor.

-Eso tuvo que ver más bien con uno de mis estúpidos e irresponsables impulsos. Lo seguía, mamá. Casi todos los días. Lo veía tan frágil que creía que podía romperse en cualquier momento; me conocía su rutina al dedillo. Siempre iba a un bar _muggle_, pero nunca bebía más de una copa. Una noche se emborrachó; y murmuraba el nombre de Sirius una y otra, y otra y otra vez. Se lo veía tan destrozado…Lloraba. No pude soportarlo y…-Andrómeda negó con la cabeza, esperando que su hija no hubiera hecho lo que estaba pensando.-me transformé en mi primo. Tomé algunas copas para tomar valor, pero realmente no fue necesario. Fue tan fácil…El ser consanguíneos me lo hizo aún más fácil. Y Remus…el me toco el rostro (_el rostro de Sirius_) como si supiera que era un espejismo, y me besó, o lo besó a él. Y me dejé llevar.

»Amanecimos en mi apartamento; y él se veía aún más destrozado que la noche anterior. Pensé que me gritaría, que se enfurecería…Pero lo único que hizo fue preguntarme si me encontraba bien, si no había sido muy rudo. Y si había sido él el que me había engañado. Le dije que no, que había sido yo, y le conté todo. Al terminar, pensó por unos minutos, y luego dijo: _"Si estás embarazada, me casaré contigo. Solamente espero que el niño no salga como yo."_ En un principio no entendí, pero luego recordé que los hombres lobo pueden oler cuando una mujer está en ovulación, y yo lo estaba. Y quedé embarazada.

»Y aquí estamos. Lo único que me une a él es este bebé y mis ojos naturales, herencia Black, que son grises, como los de Sirius.

-Pero yo nunca lo hubiera dicho…él es tan educado y caballeroso…

-Así es él con todo el mundo, mamá. Y conmigo lo es más por el bebé.

-¡Pero duermen juntos!

-No. Dormimos en la misma cama. Y si él no se ha cambiado de cuarto, es porque no quiere dar más problemas, y porque no quiere separarse de su hijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Por como lo cuentas, pareciera que para él ese niño es un bastardo.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿¡Y cómo lo sabes!.?

-¡Porque la única parte que toca de mí es mi vientre, donde el niño se gesta!-grito la joven, ya sobrepasada, girando y mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Nunca te ha tocado aparte de…?

-¿…aparte de esa noche? No. Jamás de esa forma. Y no lo hará nunca.

-¿Porqué no, hija? Eres bellísima…-susurró abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello.

-Porque Remus lo sigue amando. Ya lo traiciono una vez, no volverá a hacerlo.

-¿Lo sigue amando? ¿A quién?-preguntó queriendo no entender.

-Te lo he dicho, mamá. Del dueño del nombre que no paraba de repetir _esa_ noche; de quién tuvo antes que yo el color gris de estos ojos; en quién me transformé para que el me _viera_. Sirius Black.

-Pero Sirius no…

-Estoy totalmente segura de que un amor así no puede ser cosa de una sola persona. Me enteré de muchas cosas esa noche, mamá, también de algunas de las promesas que Sirius le hizo a Remus.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio.

-Entonces ¿qué harás, hija, cuando la guerra termine? ¿Seguirán juntos? ¿Se separarán?

-Primero, mamá, hay que _sobrevivir_ a la guerra. Después veremos.

….

….

….

**Sé que esto no alcanza ni para alimentar a las palomas, pero es lo que salió xPP**

**Siempre quise encontrar una razón para esta pareja(aparte de que la que estaba borracha cuando lo escribió era Jotaka)y creo que la encontré.**

**No odio a Tonks, odio la pareja que hace con Remus.**

**Espero que les haya…convencido? Y que lo encuentren razonable.**

**PD- si alguien tiene el link o algo sobre la información, me la pasan?ñ.ñU**

**Review?^w^**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
